


Closet Kitty

by Suzie_b



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_b/pseuds/Suzie_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait Sith makes a late night closet call to engage in an epic battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Beta done by Elfen!

"Wake up! Oh, wake up you!" Marlene's voice called, shaking Cait Sith one more time for emphasis and hitting the call button that had been installed after it had been deemed necessary. "Come on, come _on_!"

There was barely audible click as the speakers that were hidden somewhere inside the mechanical plushy came to life and the high pitched voice that belonged to the mechanism answered. "Wauuugh! Stop shaking me, miss, it's hard to see what's going on!" Cait Sith's words were slurred just enough to give evidence that Reeve, wherever he was, had been asleep. "... I don't see anything."

"I did! In there," Marlene said as she pointed toward the closet. The door stood open and the clothing and toys it contained formed outlandish shapes in the half light of the moon that shone through drawn curtains into the room. "See?"

Silence followed as Cait Sith moved himself from Marlene's grasp and pulled something that looked like a large pebble out from under one of the pillows. "Mou, I see it. You stay right there, miss." Slipping from the bed, the mechanical cat heaved a sigh that was definitely the controller's reaction to the situation and light flared momentarily as the materia was put to use. No mega-phones this time-- it was the middle of the night-- but the stuff was just as effective when used in quieter items. Like metal rods that were just right for fighting off closet monsters or things that come from under one's bed.

Marlene nodded, putting on a brave face as she watched the darkened doorway to the closet intently. "Be careful," she cautioned before pulling the blanket up to just below her chin.

A nod of agreement was Cait Sith's only response as he ventured into the closet and slipped behind a box of toys searching for whatever it was that had startled Marlene enough to make her wake him up. She was a brave girl. In fact, he'd been surprised at how brave she could be, but with all of the things that she'd seen it probably wasn't at all odd that she would be afraid of facing something alone.

A movement from near a row of dresses caught Cait Sith's attention and he moved closer to inspect it. Suspecting he'd found the source of the disturbance, he reached over to flip the switch and turn off the mechanism that ran the animated moogle plushy. Shaking the rod in his hand, he set off a display meant to make it look like he was casting some sort of materia driven spell before tackling the moogle and tossing it about the closet a couple of times. It wasn't until he was sure he'd put on enough of a show that he emerged, sufficiently ruffled, from the closet. "I don't think it's going to be a problem again, miss," he announced before walking over to pull himself up onto the bed again.

"You're sure it's gone?" Marlene asked as she gazed between Cait Sith and the closet door. "I didn't want to wake anyone else up, they'd just think I was a frightened child. Well, almost everyone, but Vincent's not here and you are." Pausing, she glanced at Cait Sith. "Mostly."

"I'm better at taking care of closet disturbances and things from under the bed," Cait Sith pointed out, knowing full well that Vincent would have just shot the moogle plushy. "Now let's go back to sleep? I'm tired and you have things to do tomorrow, don't you, miss? It takes a lot of energy to fight those things, but let's just keep it between us?" Because he would never live it down if anyone found out that he had just kicked a moogle's butt.


End file.
